Vida nueva y ¿Sencilla?
by Sotaru-chan
Summary: Vida nueva: nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nueva casa ¿Qué harías sin el control de tus padres? SXS Harán bajar su sentido de la responsabilidad por los suelos
1. Capítulo 1

**Vida nueva y ¿Sencilla?**

 _Ya sé que no he terminado el otro fic ´Yo artista, geisha´ pero de repente me entró una inspiración e imaginación inmensa en crear una nueva historia pero esta es de Sakura Card Captor, sí, otros de mis animes favoritos._

 _Como saben hago esto sin fines de lucro y los personajes son 100% de_ _ **CLAMP *-***_

 _Comenzaré probando suerte, espero y les guste :3_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La mudanza llegó hace dos días atrás y a mí solo me faltaba mi bolsa personal donde solo llevaba: celular, audífonos, perfume, peine, y labial.

El avión salía en dos horas, llegaba totalmente a tiempo a mi vuelo a Tokio.

Mi vida no había sido muy complicada gracias a mi padre Fujitaka que era arqueólogo y mi hermano Touya un empresario muy reconocido en China, mi madre había muerto hace muchos años, y poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a estar sin ella. Yo vivía bastante bien en mi inmensa casa, pero siempre había querido ser totalmente independiente, me conseguí un trabajo junto con mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo a quien también la regañaron por su repentina revelación con su madre Sonomi (la hermana de mi mamá) de querer vivir sola; en fin pudimos conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo en una cafetería mientras estudiábamos el primer semestre de preparatoria y ambas nos desvelábamos mucho tiempo por la presión de la escuela y lo cansado del trabajo. Sí, sufrimos mucho para poder juntar el dinero necesario y poder pasarnos a un departamento estable en Tokio, no es que nosotras no tengamos los recursos necesarios como para mover cuanta cosa queramos, porque bien podíamos alzar la mano, pedirlo e inmediatamente tenerlo, pero nosotras nos fuimos por el camino difícil, nosotras luchamos, y aunque por la insistencia de nuestros padres pudimos decorar y amueblar nuestro espacioso departamento; Que no es por nada, pero había quedado como un penthouse lujoso, y todo era gracias a nuestros esfuerzos y una pequeña ayuda.

Íbamos a cursar el tercer semestre de preparatoria, pero teníamos largas vacaciones, las cuales empezaron a mediados de junio y terminaban a mediados de agosto, nosotras no pudimos más que saltar de emoción pues esos meses de: exámenes, proyectos, puntualidad, y el dichoso examen de cómputo más aparte atender a clientes en la cafetería, limpiar mesas, lavar una tonga de trastos, limpiar vómitos en caso de accidente y demás; La verdad, nos merecíamos eso y más.

Cabe mencionar que con la ardua insistencia de nuestros padres en seguir pagando nuestros estudios en una escuela de paga reconocida en Tokio y la verdad no podíamos decir que no pues al fin de cuentas ellos nos tenían que dar la autorización de muchas cosas como: vivir solas, tener permiso de conducir que obviamente ellos tenían que firmar, y tras más insistencias nos dejarán surtida la cocina, lo cual nos molestó de sobremanera porque queríamos ser independientes, no mantenidas; No era nada del otro mundo que jóvenes de nuestra edad (16 años) realizaran su independencia de sus padres.

Llegó el momento de despedirse de mi padre, quien se había tomado el día libre por tal de verme ir, la verdad que lo iba a estañar mucho, pero ya era tiempo de tomar responsabilidad, salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie.

Agarré mi bolsa de mano me giré y cerré la puerta de mi ya vacío y espacioso cuarto, y me dediqué a bajar por el pasillo, donde iba recorriendo cada una de las puertas de recamaras muy cómodas que tenía, por así decirlo ´mi mansión´.

Bajé las escaleras que dirigían a la sala principal, y me encontré con mi padre esperándome, tal cual una estatua.

Sakura, ¿estás segura de esto? No es necesario que te vayas — volvemos a lo mismo, lo miré a ver con mi rostro aburrido, ya había repetido lo mismo toda la semana

Papá ya hablamos de esto…— dije pacíficamente, entendía que mi papá se preocupara, era su hija menor, y podía entender que veía a mi mamá en mí, pero no entendía que yo quería ser alguien normal, todo Tomoeda me trataba como si yo fuera una total fresa o peor aún, una princesa; se me erizaba la piel de solo pensar los sufrimientos que pasé siendo tratada de esa forma tan… cortante y respetuosamente, por favor, hasta mis compañeros de clase me llamaban de ´usted´ lo mismo le hacían a Tomoyo.

Pero ya todo acabaría, enterraríamos nuestras vidas aquí y en Tokio sería algo nuevo, pero sería otro de mis temores: conocer gente nueva, adaptarse, luchar… volví al mundo de ahora por las palabras de mi padre

Lo sé Sakura, pero sabes que en cualquier momento puedes regresar, esta seguirá siendo tu casa, no dudes en llamar apenas llegues— finalizó acercándose a mí y envolverme en un abrazo le correspondí de igual forma, lo iba a extrañar

Lo sé papá, este siempre será mi hogar, te llamaré apenas pise el aeropuerto de Tokio, y no olvides que puedes ir a visitarme cuantas veces quieras y puedas— dije puedas porque a mi padre le encantaba su trabajo.

Bueno Sakura, es mejor darnos prisa, te dejaré en el aeropuerto— se separa del abrazo y me sonríe

Es verdad, vamos— digo más animada.

Nos dirigimos al carro, que estaba situado justo en nuestro jardín principal donde teníamos un hermoso estanque con fascinantes flores de loto color blanco.

Observe todo antes de subirme al carro, y poner algo de ambiente con música clásica.

Llegamos demasiado rápido al aeropuerto, o así lo sentí, le eché un vistazo a mi reloj de mano y me tranquilicé, aún tenía tiempo.

Papá, estaré bien te lo prometo, te mandaré mails todas las noches y te llamaré cuando tenga tiempo, deberás saber que Tokio es muy agitado— le dije antes de ladear mi cabeza bruscamente pues alguien me había tocado el hombro

Pensé que te habían encerrado en un calabozo de manos y pies — grito Tomoyo antes de reír y saludar a mi padre a unos cuantos metros vi a Sonomi acercarse

Sakura, Tomoyo… las extrañaré, recuerden tener siempre encendidos sus teléfonos, y enviarnos o llamarnos a diario, no se duerman tarde, y por el amor de dios dejen de comer tanta lechuga- tomo aire —No hablen con extraños, procuren no salir muy de noche, cualquier emergencia no duden un ápice en llamarnos y…—

Mamá ya entendimos, y me lo has repetido toda la vida! — dice Tommy alterada.

Estaremos en contacto Tía— intente no reírme por la situación Sonomi era muy sobreprotectora con Tommy y conmigo.

Nos vemos pronto— dijimos al unísono mi prima y yo.

Esperamos a que nos chequearan nuestro equipaje e inspeccionar si no traíamos algo ilegal, esperamos hasta que anunciaron el vuelo, y cruzamos el umbral donde nos dirigimos al avión y me detuve dándome cuenta que nuestros boletos decían ´Clase alta´, esos dos se habían salido con la suya.

Tommy y yo nos miramos moviendo la cabeza negativamente, no tenían remedio. No nos quedó más de otra que sentarnos en los espaciosos asientos.

Me puse los audífonos y de todas mis canciones tuvo que aparecer una melancólica, miré a la ventanilla viendo mi ciudad natal.

Pero sonreí al saber que una vida nueva nos esperaba, seguro algo mejor, algo más emocionante.

Algo… real…

 **Continuará…**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _UFFF_

 _Para empezar esta historia lleva pequeños fragmentos de mi vida, muy pequeños, pero reales._

 _Como ven Sakura quiere salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie, pero paso a paso aprenderá que no todo es como piensa que es, habrá varias complicaciones en su vida y habrá veces que ella se sentirá sola sin estarlo._

 _ **Aviso: en el otro capítulo saldrá nuestro hermoso protagonista :3**_

 _Les aclaro, no dejaré de publicar el otro fic, solo denme un poco más de tiempo para que yo lo pueda manejar como quiero que vaya._

 _BaeBae :,D_


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! De nuevo les traigo un nuevo capítulo, como ven es una historia que aún la estoy empezando, dudas, coméntenlas

:,D

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Sakura**

Todo iba perfectamente agitado, querer ir a un lugar y no tardar lo cual en Tokio, era extremadamente imposible, bueno, la verdad es que Tommy y yo no necesitábamos muchas cosas, solo queríamos ver las tiendas de ropa, zapatos, cafés e ir buscando empleo cerca de lo que sería nuestra universidad.

Ya estábamos dispuestas a regresarnos a nuestro departamento, pues llevábamos casi medio día caminando de aquí para allá viendo lugares, pero ninguno con los requisitos completos.

¡Tommy¡ mira justo ahí — le dije a mi prima que ya no podía más con su pobre cuerpo de seguir caminando más, levantó su cara para poder ver lo que yo estaba señalando.

Es una cafetería, vamos a ver los requisitos—

Caminamos el pequeño trayecto, que solo era cruzar la calle, vimos que aún estaba abierto y nos dispusimos a entrar; me quedé fascinada el lugar era completamente lo ideal si te querías relajar con tus compañeros después de un agotador día de trabajo o la planificación de un proyecto de clases.

Tenía unas mesitas con sofás acogedores y cómodos, suponía yo, tenía segundo piso que se podía ver desde la planta baja, los cuadros de pinturas, algunos de unos cafés exquisitos, y otros de paisajes hermosos, el lugar era totalmente un sueño, y me felicité por ir con una ropa presentable, pues las primeras impresiones eran muy importantes.

Observé la expresión de mi prima que no era lejos que la mía; Sorprendida, por lo menos ella no abrió la boca por la impresión, sabía guardar la calma.

Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿les ofrezco una mesa?, prefieren en la planta baja o en la de arriba — me quedé como de no entender, pues todo era muy rápido para procesar primero el hermoso lugar donde nos encontrábamos y en segundo la aparición de la joven que nos atendía.

Oh muchas gracias, pero venimos a preguntar por el cartel que está afuera — respondió Tommy.

Vaya, si es así tendrán que hablar con la dueña, esperen en esa mesa de ahí, ahora mismo regreso— finalizó la chica de grandes ojos color café, un pequeño cuerpo bien formado, y su cabello corto color castaño rojizo. Nosotras asentimos dirigiéndonos a aquella mesa que nos había dicho esa amable chica.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, y yo no hacía nada más que seguir observando el lugar, la nevera de cristal en donde se podía apreciar deliciosos pasteles en pequeñas porciones y qué decir del delicioso olor del café, había un cuarto en la planta de arriba que era especial para alumnos, o eso leí, mi prima hacía lo mismo que yo.

A lo lejos vimos que la misma chica que nos había atendido hace rato se acercaba con una mujer alrededor de 30 años, muy delgada, un cuerpo excelente y su cabello color negro como la noche caía como cascada hasta su cintura, y eso que traía una cola de caballo alta, sus ojos de color azul, vestía un hermoso vestido color mostaza ceñido a la cintura.

En seguida Tommy y yo nos paramos de las sillas e hicimos una reverencia.

Pero que jóvenes más bellas, me dice Rika que han venido por el trabajo. Me llamo Saigo Matsa —se notaba amable y directa.

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y ella es mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji, ambas buscamos trabajo, pero aún somos estudiantes de preparatoria y en muchos lugares que hemos ido no nos aceptan por lo mismo. — Saigo solo nos observaba atentamente y asentía a cada palabra, en verdad era aterrador desde otro punto de vista, pues había tenido infinidad de pláticas con mi papá solo para saber que escuchaba y cuando terminaba lo que estaba diciendo, me sermoneaba y decía las cosas negativas de equis cosa.

Saigo se sentó en la mesa donde nos encontrábamos hace rato y nosotras hicimos lo mismo, le hizo una especie de seña a lo que sabía yo se llamaba Rika, lo cual ella asintió y se retiró hacía otros meseros que algunos estaban limpiando mesas o acomodando las tazas.

Bien chicas, para empezar nuestros requisitos no son muy difíciles, en todo caso, me comentaban que estudian la preparatoria, lo cual necesito una constancia y pues como supongo son menor de edad necesitan autorización de sus tutores, como podrán ver Rika también es una estudiante, pero eso no hará que yo apruebe que se queden aquí tan fácilmente, el trabajo en esta cafetería requiere de: disciplina y agilidad, no se le tiene que atender a ningún cliente con malos tratos, si no me veré muy apenada en despedirlas, del resto no habrá ningún tipo de problema. — finalizó con una sonrisa; Tommy y yo nos quedamos atónitas ante la facilidad de palabras de aquella mujer, pero reaccionamos rápido.

De los papeles no se preocupe, nosotras venimos totalmente preparadas, por cierto la cafetería está totalmente hermosa —

Muchas gracias, eh, sí ¿me los podrían mostrar? — estrechó su mano sobre la mesa, indicando que le diéramos los papeles, de repente vimos que Rika se acercaba con una bandeja que llevaba 3 tazas de lo que suponía era café y unos pequeños bocadillos que se notaban deliciosos, los puso sobre la mesa de una forma muy delicada y rápida lo cual creía yo era imposible pues si hacías las cosas delicadas tendrías que tomarte tu tiempo, pero se notaba que ella ya tenía experiencia en eso.

Eh, aquí están— formuló Tomoyo dándole dos carpetas a Saigo perteneciente a los requisitos de cada una.

Saigo revisó cuidadosamente las carpetas y verifico que todo era verdadero.

Bien, pueden agarrar lo que quieran— nos dijo señalando los pastelillos que estaban al frente de nosotras, lo cual asentimos con un ´gracias´; Si antes adoraba el café, en estos momentos estaba loca de amor de él, en serio ese café estaba totalmente delicioso y qué decir de los pastelillos de fresa, estaba más que encantada.

¡Wow chicas¡ vienen de Tomoeda, ¿Qué fue lo que ocasionó que se fueran de ese hermoso lugar? — nos interrumpió en nuestra grandiosa tarea y la observé, me aclaré la garganta con un sorbo más de café y contesté.

Nosotras quisimos ser independientes y adentrarnos a la gran ciudad que es Tokio — dije simple y sin detalles no quería ser específica y supongo que mi prima tampoco.

Interesante… me alegro que sean así de responsables en este trabajo lo necesitarán mucho. — finalizó con una sonrisa

Yo no pude más de la emoción eso indicaba que nos había aceptado, miré a Tommy que estaba igual de sorprendida, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y haciendo una reverencia dijimos un ´muchas gracias´ al mismo tiempo.

Le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir señorita Matso, trabajaremos duro — dijo Tommy haciendo otra reverencia.

Nada de formalidades llámenme Saigoy en realidad espero no equivocarme en cuanto al criterio que tengo de ustedes, bueno chicas me tengo que ir a hacer una larga documentación y sacar varias cuentas, su trabajo empieza la próxima semana, sus uniformes lo pueden pasar a buscar en este lugar — nos dio una tarjeta donde decía el nombre de un lugar y su dirección con número— y este es un pequeño reglamento para empleados de la cafetería. — no extendió dos hojas para cada una, que contenía el nombre de la cafetería llamada "Just" y las reglas.

Excelente, de nuevo muchas gracias, nosotras ya nos íbamos no se preocupe, nos vemos la próxima semana — nos tendimos la mano y le sonreímos.

Apenas salimos del lugar gritamos, es que el día no pudo ser más hermosamente imperfecto, pues aunque caminamos sepa dios cuantos kilómetros, al fin dimos con un excelente empleo.

Subimos el elevador del edificio donde se encontraba nuestro muy espacioso penthouse con una excelente vista a la torre de Tokio, que aún no me acostumbraba a ello, todo olía a nuevo y todo estaba aún en desorden pues aún sobraban cajas por las cuales desempacar.

Mientras haré unos sándwiches —

El mío sin tomate — dije acercándome a unas cajas que había que desocupar.

Lo sé — me respondió mi prima desde la cocina.

Me entraba un retortijón al estómago al pensar que nuestras vacaciones ya se estaban acabando, en unos días más entrabamos a nuestra nueva escuela, me hizo adentrarme en la cruda realidad, iba a conocer a personas nuevas…

Para entonces estábamos muy acostumbradas a nuestra rutina diario del trabajo, habíamos juntado nuestro dinero y lo dividimos entre los gastos de luz, agua, gas, comida y nuestros materiales escolares, lo demás lo dejamos ahorrado en nuestra alcancía que era una especie de búho regordete muy curioso.

Estaba que me comía el mundo, solo esperaba que el mundo no me comiera a mí…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Shaoran**

Absolutamente genial.

Estupendo.

Había volado de Tokio hasta Hong Kong para mis vacaciones de verano pero para lo único que fui era a trabajar en la empresa en la cual me querían hacer dueño lo cual era hacer un largo cifrado de números más unos cuantos proyectos, estar encerrado en una empresa, solo estar sentado, y pegado a papeles, salir a juntas y encontrarse con empresarios importantes no era lo mío.

Mi madre se había encargado arduamente de la empresa de arquitectura de la cual mi padre había dejado por su repentina muerte, cuando yo apenas tenía 10 años, tenía 4 hermanas mayores que yo, de las cuales todas estaban ya casadas obviamente cada uno de sus esposos eran fuertemente investigados gracias a los contactos de mi madre, y si no tenían un puesto relevante en negocios los ´descalificaba´ y las comprometía con suficiente dinero en sus bolsillos como para 2 generaciones futuras.

Así era Yelan Li.

Salí de mi oficina y baje por el elevador que me encaminaba al estacionamiento, busqué entre los coches el mío y lo arranqué de un solo movimiento me dirigía directamente al aeropuerto, en busca de salir de inmediato de ahí.

Sonó mi celular varias veces y contesté la llamada con las manos libres.

Demasiado tarde. Madre —

Y colgué inmediatamente, sabía que eso solo me traería más problemas, pero… ¿Quién no los tenía?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **WOW**

 **Hasta yo misma me sorprendí del capítulo, no quiero hacer muy largos mis capítulos, pero si ustedes prefieren los puedo hacer un poco más extensos.**

 **Dejen sus cometarios.**

 **En el próximo capítulo comenzará todo entre nuestra pareja favorita.**

 **BaeBae**

 **18/Julio/2015**


End file.
